


Viggo and Ambrosia: Drabbles

by CaptainCassidy



Series: HTTYD: (wip) [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Viggo Lived AU, romantic implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: A collection of SFW/teen-up drabbles for Viggo and Ambrosia (OC). Just for me to explore the relationship, really. Will probably do a NSFW one at some point, too.





	1. Pedantic

**Author's Note:**

> Viggo wants to do things far to officially; Ambrosia doesn't think it's necessary.
> 
> {Prompt is "Overly Pedantic" from dailyprompt on Dreamwidth.}

“There we are,” Viggo muttered to himself, stepping back to examine his handiwork. The saddle fit snugly, framing the dragon quite well without strangling her. He smirked, glad for all those times he had faced and studied Hiccup’s riders.

Ambrosia, on the other hand, still didn’t quite get it. The Gnasher looked back at him, head tilted in confusion as he moved to adjust the final strap.

“This will make riding easier for the both of us,” the man explained, patting her on the side. “I won’t have to grab onto you for support. I know you hate your wings being manhandled,” he teased, walking around to her front. “Now we just need to test it, hm? Up for an evening flight, my dear?”

The Gnasher shook herself, looking back at the saddle. It felt strange, but it wasn’t terribly restrictive, so it didn’t seem as if she’d tear it off. Viggo smiled, scratching her neck before moving back to her side, hoisting himself up with one of the stirrups and coming to rest between her neck and wings. Luckily for him, this is where the least spines were; as awful as her mutation was, it did benefit him. Shaving down Grim Gnasher spines for a place to sit didn’t seem to humane.

Ambrosia’s wings opened almost immediately, their dark red matte in the sunlight. She was awful dark in coloration, none of those vibrant reds or purples, and he was glad for it. Not that he’d judge a dragon by its hide-- not anymore-- but the darker tones were far more aesthetically pleasing. It also made sneaking around hunter camps at night a sinche.

“Alright, by the book,” his heel tapped her side, and the dragon jumped up into the air. Viggo was still getting used to takeoff; Ambrosia was incredibly quick, and hopping up into the air so swiftly always jarred him a bit. He wondered how Hiccup managed.

Her flight was even, as always. Ambrosia’s wings outstretched as she glided through the sky, rather than flew. Gnasher’s had a tendency to fly long-distance, as well as circling overhead like vultures, which he preferred. Wing flapping could be quite uncomfortable for an inexperienced rider.

“Excellent,” he scratched between her few spines, earning a pleased chirp from his dragon, “Now, let’s try something more complex. If maneuverability is compromised, I’ll have to make more adjustments.”

The former hunter tugged to the right with the saddle, turning Ambrosia towards the sea stacks. She seemed a bit confused by the strange pull of the saddle, faltering slightly before evening out with a broad flap of her wings. The Gnasher glanced back at her rider as they headed towards the sea stacks, unsure of what he was trying to do.

“Easy,” Viggo soothed, not changing their course. As they grew closer she realized he wouldn’t be turning-- so she took it upon herself to stop, flapping her wings roughly to switch directions away from the rocks. “Hey!”   
Viggo tried to pull her back towards them, but Ambrosia was having none of it. Huffing in annoyance, the dragon dived, heading straight down towards the water before outstretching her wings to glide over it. Her rider was now suitibly annoyed (and more than a little surprised). She quickly began regaining altitude, ignoring his protests as the two rose into the clouds.

“What are you  _ doing!? _ ” the former hunter shouted, his grip on the saddle turning his knuckles white. He knew Ambrosia was an intelligent, stubborn dragon, but she very rarely went against him in such a blatant show of defiance. He’d gotten used to her relative compliance, and perhaps that was a flaw on his part. “Go back this instant! I won’t stand for…”

They breached the clouds, Ambrosia evening out to a glide once more. He stopped, looking around; the sky up here was astounding. It took his words for a moment as he watched the tops of the clouds, feeling cold wind nip at his exposed skin as they soared.

It hit him as to what she was trying to do.

“...You’re stopping me from being rash, aren’t you?” he leaned forward to look at his dragon, and her glance back affirmed his statement. “You think we should try more simple tests first… very well. I suppose I can’t argue with that logic.”

Viggo sat back up, letting the dragon take him where she pleased. He’d been so eager to try risky maneuvers with his newly-built equipment-- perhaps more of Hiccup had rubbed off on him than he’d realized. The boy was always so eager to experiment with new gear; it was endearing.

Ambrosia turned, letting one wing slice easily through the clouds, and giving Viggo the opportunity to reach down and touch them. He’d never had that sort of freedom with the Dragon Flyers; Krogan wasn’t a sentimental man. But here, alone with Ambrosia, Viggo could do as he pleased.

His hand came back wet, brows raised in thought. So the clouds were made up of water? He wasn’t so much surprised as he was… interesting. Maybe there was another explanation for rainstorms than “the God’s wrath?” The thought made him smile.

The dragon evened back out, dipping down into the clouds until they were just underneath them. From here, he could see for miles. Ocean waves encompassed the landscape, sea stacks dotted along the shores of the island they had been resting on. The water went from green to blue and back again, and trees that towered over him looked puny. It was no wonder the Riders had loved this so much.

Eventually Ambrosia descended, landing the two of them atop one of the tall sea stacks and flopping down. Her wings pressed against her sides and her legs were tucked beneath her, making a sort of dragon-loaf as Viggo hopped off.

“You could have done anything  _ but _ throw me around,” he scolded, though there was no real bite behind it. The Gnasher just puffed smoke from her nose, shaking her head before leaning down to nose his chest. His hands came up to pet her jaw, careful to avoid the dual horns on each side. “No, I don’t forgive you. Stop that,” the man chuckled, unable to keep from smiling. “Fine. We’ll take it slow. Normal flying for a while… but you’re not getting out of proper training, my dear.”

Ambrosia shoved him, almost knocking him over, and Viggo gave a grunt of annoyance. It was followed by a breathy laugh, and a firm pat of the dragon’s nose.

“Be as unhappy about it as you want, but we’ve a lot of work ahead of us.”

His dragon didn’t seem to understand the exact implications, only tilting her head to examine him. Indeed, they had a long way to go before his survival could be revealed.

“Are we sleeping up here tonight?”

The dragon rolled over onto her side, dead weight on the ground.

“Very well. But it’s a bit early, don’t you think?”

She didn’t, apparently, because the Gnasher stayed in place. Viggo just sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll just draw circles in the dirt, then,” his tone was sarcastic, but Ambrosia didn’t flinch. Resigned to remaining here for at least a couple hours, Viggo sat down, gazing out into the ocean.

“...Soon, Hiccup,” he muttered to himself, “I’ll see you again very soon.”


	2. Sea Stacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia and Viggo go for an unplanned swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture-Prompt-Fun on Dreamwidth, #116.

The dragon’s claws tore through the dirt and shrubs as she forcibly brought the two to a rather ungraceful stop, nearly staggering over the edge of a shorter sea stack. Dirt and rocks dropped down into the waters below, and bother dragon and rider glanced over the edge, glad they hadn’t fallen. It was a bit to low for flight, and neither particularly wanted to go for a swim.

A roar erupted from behind them, reminded the duo why they were running in the first place. Ambrosia whipped around, one hind leg briefly slipping over the edge before being brought back onto solid rock. The Monstrous Nightmare they’d mistakenly crossed paths with snarled down at them, its hide alight with flame.

“Can’t reason with them all,” Viggo muttered, watching as his dragon hissed defensively at the far larger dragon. The Gnasher spat teeth into the rock in front of the other, making it take a step back. The warning shot didn’t phase it, however, and the beast began advancing again.

Viggo tried to lead his dragon around the other, but the Nightmare jumped into their path each time. Grim Gnashers were faster, but there wasn’t a good chance of getting up into the air like this.

“I suppose we  _ are _ going swimming, my dear,” the former hunter resigned, pulling back on the saddle despite protests from his steed.

As the Monstrous Nightmare lurched forward, however, Ambrosia gave in. She did a full backflip off the edge of the sea stack just as it charged, diving down into the water below.

The aggravated dragon looked down, seeing nothing but ripples and bubbles for several seconds before turning away and giving up the chase. Moments later, both dragon and rider surfaced. Ambrosia was clearly not happy about their situation.

“Quiet, you needed the bath,” Viggo scolded, earning himself a suitable splashing with her wings. “Quit that! Come on, you’re waterlogged. Let’s just swim back to the main island,” with an annoyed glance from his dragon, Viggo corrected himself, “ _ you _ just swim back to the island.”

Grumbling, the Gnasher did as she was told, dipping her head and neck into the water to blow annoyed bubbles. Viggo didn’t care-- she could be a real drama queen when she wanted to be, after all. Instead, he kept his eyes on the sea stack, just to be sure the Nightmare didn’t decide to try roasting them from the sky. A hot tub sounded nice in theory, but even he had limits.

 

By the time Ambrosia reached the island, the dragon was suitably exhausted. She was made to fly, not swim. The dragon remained flopped in the sand, letting waves lick at her scales as Viggo stepped down off her.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he earned himself several teeth whizzing past his head, jolting the man back. “Fine, it could have gone better. Get up, let’s at least move into the treeline.”

His order was ignored, Ambrosia turning her head away from him. Viggo stood there for several seconds waiting, eventually just sighing and turning around.

“Okay,  _ I’ll _ set up camp. Don’t be bothered, it’s no trouble at all.”

All he got was a hiss in response.

 

It took much longer to set up camp with only one person and no dragon to help. He was far more used to his men doing this sort of thing, but the former chief wasn’t inept. As much as he preferred to have people waiting on him, men cowering as he commanded their every action. But pawns came in short supply once you threw in your lot with dragons, it seemed.

On his way back out of the trees, Viggo stopped to survey the area. Ambrosia was still laying in the sand, although she’d moved up and out of the water. Now she was just rolling about the sand, probably trying to clean herself. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with such an… interesting dragon.

The sea stack they’ been chased off looked much smaller from here, and much prettier when they weren’t in immediate danger. Grass and shrubs grew along its slanted edge, the layers of sediment a mix of reds, blues and greys against the water. The water looked so much shallower, too.

“I’m still not convinced that didn’t go well!” he called to his dragon, her head jerking up and twisting to look at him while she remained on her back. Ugh, there would be  _ so _ much sand in that saddle.

Grumbling to himself, Viggo made his way back down to the beach, watching Ambrosia continue to play in the sand for several seconds before clearing his throat. She looked at him, huffed, and went right back to it.

“Come on, I’ve found the perfect spot for camp. Let’s catch some fish to eat,” he urged, only earning a grunt of annoyance. “Ambrosia,  _ neither _ of us can eat if you don’t help.”

That got her attention. The Gnasher rolled back onto her feet, shaking the sand from her scales. Viggo put up an arm to protect his eyes, spitting unhappily as some got into his mouth. Great.

Ambrosia hopped up into the air, flying off without her rider. Viggo waited for a moment to see if she’d come back before sighing and making his way back into the forest. Well, while she was out doing  _ whatever _ , at least he could forage.

Hopefully he didn’t run into a territorial dragon this time.


	3. Skittish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia has always been a watchful dragon, and Viggo is still getting used to that.

Ambrosia snarled, mouth open in preparation to spit teeth at their unseen attacker. Viggo jolted upright from where he slept, eyes narrowing into the darkness past the dying fire.

“What is it?” getting to his feat, the former hunter drew his sword, thumb resting heavily on the button upon its hilt.

The Gnasher whipped her tail towards the darkness, the sharp blades along its side slicing through brush. The sound of broken branches and fallen leaves obscured the heavy steps forward, leaving him further in the dark about the identity of their attacker.

Viggo braced himself as the entity stepped closer, ready to spring into action. He readied his stance, steeled himself, and turned his head so that the attacker wasn’t in his blind spot…

Out of the bushes hopped a Deadly Nadder, its head twitching from side to side, observing them. It seemed just as surprised as they were; Viggo relaxed slightly, glancing back to his dragon.

“That’s it? That’s what has you all riled up?”

The Nadder suddenly charged, whizzing past the duo and vanishing into the night. Viggo lowered his sword, furrowing his brow.

Why had it run off like that?

No further sound came from the forest, but Ambrosia had yet to calm. Her attention seemed split, as if trying to watch multiple areas at once. Something was still out there.

Several long seconds passed, nothing else making itself known from the dark. Viggo quickly grew impatient, watching Ambrosia continue to hold her stance. She didn’t appear as if she were going to settle any time soon.

With great annoyance, the former hunter grabbed their supply bag and slung it over her back. It caused the Gnasher to jolt, but he didn’t seem phased.

“If it’s not safe, we’re not staying,” he explained, pulling himself up into the saddle. In another life he’d have sent his men to investigate, unconcerned with their wellbeing. In this one, however, it was far safer to flee.

“Let’s go,” he tapped his heels into her sides, earning a swift ascension. Once up in the air Ambrosia began circling, head tilted to watch the forest below. What could she possibly be waiting for  _ now? _

It was far too dark for him to see, but Viggo was certain he’d picked up a faint movement amongst the trees. No sooner than he’d noticed it did the thing spring through the leaves, gaping maw suddenly rushing towards them.

Ambrosia jerked up and away, easily evading their attacker. Now that it’s location was certain she fled, avoiding a potential ambush. At least she was smart-- Viggo was thankful for that.

The thing didn’t pursue, giving Viggo the opportunity to look back at it. A Whispering Death coiled itself about the air below, its hollow eyes staring at its now retreating adversaries. Ambrosia must have heard it tunneling; along with the distressed Nadder.

His dragon was quite the skittish one. The vast majority of the time this was an inconvenience, though in times like this, her jumpy behavior paid off. It had kept them both out of trouble more times than he’d like to admit. Although it had taken some getting used to, feeling that they were now on the same page… or at least, the same chapter.

Grim Gnasher’s had decent night vision, allowing them a relatively safe night flight provided there weren’t many clouds. Tonight was ideal, the starry sky twinkling above them, framing the moon amidst its glow.

There was a strange sense of peace to flying. Viggo was thankful for it.

Unfortunately, it was far too late at night to really enjoy their impromptu flight. They were tired, and couldn’t simply relocate on the island they’d left. If there was one Whispering Death, more were surely near.

“A large sea stack should due,” the man mused aloud, glancing down to his dragon. She huffed in response, clearly no more thrilled about this than him. “We’ll make due.”

Thankfully, many sea stacks dotted the islands of the archipelago. The duo soon reached one of the more suitable options, quickly landing and settling in. Several trees sprouted from the rock, which seemed to be mostly covered in grass. Besides that, there was no shelter. It was just them and the stars above.

“We’ll have to forfeit a fire,” Viggo sighed, hopping off his dragon as she laid herself down. He sat down heavily beside her, leaning against her shoulder. “At least you’re relatively warm.”

Ambrosia hissed tiredly, curling up around her rider. Her head came to rest on his lap, mindful of the spines jutting from her jaw. The dragon’s eyes closed almost immediately, apparently not keen on remaining awake.

“Goodnight to you as well,” Viggo chuckled, running his hand along her snout.

He settled in, looking up at the sky as he began to doze back off.

A long road lay ahead of them.


End file.
